The List
by PurpleDragon22446
Summary: A long last a snow leopard finally confesses to her beloved dragon. As she gathers the final piece of her bouquet she reminisces about the path that lead here. Valentine special One-Shot OC-centric Rated T for mature innuendos


The List

Blitzkrieg smirked to herself adjusting her Esdeath style hat as she ran through the Northern Tribe's mountains, today as she understood it was valentine's day. That's why she was here for the finishing flower of the Bouquet, she been planning it for months-no, years really-(even if it was subconscious back then), today before the moon reached the highest point in the sky she and Scorn would be official. Blitz couldn't believe how thick headed she'd been until her last birthday when everything had changed . . .

xxxxxxxxx

Nearly three months ago

**I. The strength to stand by my side both on and off the battlefield **

"Are you sure you just wanna hang out here today?" Winter's(Blitzkrieg) best friend, Dreamy Eyes(Scorn), asked for the third time since she'd told her where she wanted to go for her birthday. It was a tradition of theirs, because Winter's birthday was so close to christmas, they'd taken from Dreamy Eye and her mother but slightly revised. They give each other gifts on the day they meet and experiences on their birthdays.

"Yes," Winter answered exasperatedly now wearing her hat backwards, "Really all I want today is to enjoy time with you here," she gestured to the lake they were visiting, "The place we met. And since it's winter I figured ice skating was a good idea." Winter smiled Dreamy Eyes needed to be reminded she meant something at times like this. _Stop thinking that already_, Winter mentally chastised Dreamy Eyes, _You have two loving parents, me, __The Dragon Elder_ _and even that weird dog thing. All of us care about you stop thinking activities like this are insufficient. I wouldn't ask for them if they were_.

Dreamy Eyes sighed but smiled back as they continued to skate until sometime in the afternoon, after breaking for lunch. They'd skated so that they were on opposite sides of the ice when it happened, as Winter turned her whole body suddenly felt immense pain sending her to her knees clutching her head. Dreamy Eyes stopped skating and began rushing toward her friend, _**Kill! Mame! Destroy! Obliterate! Torture!**_ Winter heard a voice erg her but she fought it, "Winter!" Dreamy Eyes called before hugging herself to her friend's chest.

"No," Winter exclaimed her hands shaking as she spoke-well struggled to speak-to her friend, "Please run I don't know how long I can fight this. Please," she shut her eyes and yelled with all her might, "**I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!**"

"You can't," Dreamy Eye responded, "I'm an elemental dragon," she reasoned accentuating it by swishing her tail, twitching her ears and even extending her wings-the three dragon traits she could have in her Faunas form-for good measure. "On top of that," she continued, "I'm an elemental who specializes in healing. The amount of time you'd take to even have a single brus remain on me is a decade, trust me."

Winter knew that but the injures still hurt her, she couldn't bear being the cause of such pain so, "Then help me." Dreamy Eyes' eyes shoot open she looked into Winter's face seeing an idea. Dreamy Eyes gulped but nodded moving her tail before Winter convulsed again causing her to freeze. Winter without thinking moved-slowly and with extreme effort-aiming to embrace her friend, hands holding the spot just above her own elbows. Dreamy Eyes lingered in the secure feeling she had when wrapped in Winter's embrace before using the retractable whatever the things at the end of the Pandora's natives braid is(check out the Avatar with the blue monkeys if you don't know what I'm talking about) connecting it to her friend's wrist. The pair slumped still embracing one another.

Winter's mindspace

Now within her head . . . heart . . . spirit-whatever the metaphorical phrase that fit best was-she could reason with this new aspect of herself. "_***grr***_" as though on cue the voice growled prompting Winter to turn. A snow leopard the size of a six year old(in dragon years: dacade = year) dragon larger than the biggest horse Winter had gotten the chance to see. "_**Why?**_" he, now that she could think clearly, Winter realized spoke, "_**Why do you resist? Why do you wish to reason with me? Why in this hell do you think you can?**_"

_Hell?_ Winter mentally quested wondering if he meant her world or this place but instead decided to attempt to negotiate with the Snow Leopard. "Why wouldn't I resist?" she questioned back, the leopard stamped his fore paw the plain of her mindscape turned into. . . _The Lab_. Winter froze, she couldn't even think this place was always in her thoughts but she never want to see it again. The leopard attempted to advance on the girl when a third protective energy appeared. _Dreamy_ _Eyes . . ._ Winter exhaled before smirking, _That's right I'm not alone_, "heh," _Couldn't have even gotten here on my own._ "This may have been how I came to exist," Winter began advancing on the leopard no longer needing to be so far away, "But it's such a small part of my life barely 1- 2- 3 years I spent here. And the majority of that I spent not understandin' how wrong it was there," the leopard pawed the ground again, this time a town appeared one she knew a tad too well.

xxxxxxxxx

**II. The determination to reach their goal no matter the obstacles in their way**

Winter and Scorn entered the town, Winter didn't know the details of Scorn's mission given she'd only just awakened when she was informed. "Yawn~" Winter was still a little sleepy.

Scorn giggled, "Come on Tybalt," Ah yes the last name Winter held, for now it served as her codename. Despite Scorn's usually cheerful demeanor her tone became quite serious, "We can't sleep through this one." Winter saw the importance of this mission to her and thus attempted to slap the sleep out of herself.

"Alright so what are we doing?" Winter asked in a hushed tone.

"We're investigating the town," Scorn stated, "The energy here's been leaning a little off balance so I'm worried it'll become a target." Winter nodded in understanding of they were investigating than it was a negative lean that meant a minor crime rise however the crime scale could be much more than minor. From there they explored the town enjoying lunch at a cafe, even stopping in at a bookstore. "Huang," sighed Scorn dejectedly as the pair made their way toward home after the sun had gone down.

"We can stay in the area ya know," Winter comments, "I don't mind." Scorn perked up and smiled at that.

"Ahhhhh!" the pair snapped their heads toward the scream rushing in that direction. "Stop!" Scorn run faster she knew that energy, she refused to allow this crime.

"Scorn wait-" but she was already blocking out all but the crime. Winter had heard about these situations but it was the first time she'd born witness to this part of Scorn. _Which means-!?_ Winter sped up by switchin' from running to skatin' with her ice power, _I've gotta catch up, I'll evaporate the ice when I get there. _

The alley the perp picked was secluded with an empty apartment complex on one side and a mere store on the other, he pushed the girl on. Scorn growled as she tackled him off the girl. "Run!" Scorn shouted at the girl once the pep was off her, "Get away from here-uff."

"Bitch!" he shouted punching her cheek, but Scorn didn't run, rather she slammed him to the ground, manipulating her weight to hold him down.

"People like you," Scorn mused, in a non cynical way, not quite loud enough for the perp to hear, "Are the reason I'm here." The perp was still struggling when Winter arrived adding her weight to Scorn's, not much later the girl came with the constable.

xxxxxxxx

Winter's mindscape

That had been an irksome mission, but, "That's barely one in twenty people probably less now that the new empire has stabilized."

The leopard let out a frustrated growl before stomping the ground again, the landscape didn't change this time but two figures appeared. A shiver rolled through Winter, an image of her biological parents, General Esdeath of the previous empire and Tatsumi of Night Raid, stood before her. However in spite of this ploy Winter's smirk only grew.

xxxxxxxxx

**III. They can show me a world in which that of both my parents collide**

"Hey Dreamy Eyes," Winter spoke catching her friend's attention, "My sister's parents were a thing are mine?"

"No," Dreamy Eyes replied, "With how things played out I'm afraid not. If they'd meet under different circumstances than they might've had a shot. Your mother," Dreamy Eyes began the explanation to her friend, "Was Esdeath, a General of the former empire and your father was Tatsumi of Night Raid."

"How in the name of ice crystals did they have a chance?!" Winter exclaimed.

Dreamy Eyes giggled, "Esdeath didn't know about Tatsumi being a member of Night Raid when they first meet. And even with that Tatsumi fit all the requirements on her list."

"What list?" Winter asked.

Dreamy Eyes smirked, Winter really was a curious child and Dreamy Eyes loved it when she got to explain things. "Well," Dreamy Eyes began, "Esdeath was offered a reward for her services to the pervious empire and asked to try her hand at falling in love. So she compiled the five most important traits for her partner, they were; I. Above all he must be someone with great potential, I wish to mold him into one of General class II. Someone fearless, he must be capable of hunting the highest class danger beasts with me III. Like me he must have been raised outside the capital IV. I wish to dominate him, so he must be younger V. He should have a pure and innocent smile," Dreamy Eyes concluded.

"Why does it sound as though you practiced that?" Winter spoke accusingly.

Dreamy Eyes scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Well," she started, "I knew you'd ask about your parents eventually so I wanted to ensure I presented that part right."

"Then," Winter continued blushing a little, "Could you tell me more, please?" Dreamy Eyes smiled and, with illusionary assistance, continued telling Winter of her parents.

xxxxxxxxx

Winter's mindscape

That's when Winter had figured out how she had such a varied temperament, not that she had anything to fear. This time Winter stamped the ground, the town and her parents vanishing. In their place a lakeside clearing, the same one she'd been skatin' in mere moments before, appeared and her fondest memories began to play around them.

xxxxxxxxx

**IV. The kindness to keep me grounded**

The light blue haired girl ran through the forest, away from the burning lab hoping her little sister was doing the same but her little sister was rather fragile so she couldn't be certain if she was okay whilst running or hiding in the shadows, either would do. Suddenly there wasn't any ground to stand on as she fell. Seeing a waterfall to her left and a lake below her she began to make a soft snowy landing for herself barely finishing it before falling flat on her face. Grunting she lifted her head moving her arms to push herself up when she saw another girl seated on a rock not far away. Not long after that the girl locked eyes with her equally surprised at the appearance of another.

The seated girl had long dark hair, that was most certainly not black, a secondary pair reptilian ears whose insides appeared to shimmer in the light, Jewel Green eyes, and a bright purple lizard tail she wore a dress identical to the other girls. The blue haired girl winced, the cuts from the glass she had to break to free her sister from the chotube were starting to really ach, she looked at her side she could see the bloodied spot around a particularly deep cut clearly. "Oh my you're hurt," the blue haired girl snapped her head around narrowly missing the other girl's, takin' note of the light purple wings on her back that just like the ears appeared to shimmer.

"Don't-!" the blue haired girl winced again but still she wasn't sure she could trust the girl before her.

"It's alright," spoke the Dragon girl, as she pushed some of the blue hair out the injured one's face. "I want to help," the dragon girl kissed the injured one's forehead, "So please, Let me." That was the last thing said before the blue haired girl passed out.

The dragon girl left the injured one in the snow as she healed her, as she predicted the healing was faster than usual. _She must have an affinity for ice_, thought the dragon girl as she finished her work and waited for the other to regain consciousness. She didn't have to wait long, the girl groggily pushed herself up seaming disoriented until her gaze fell upon the dragon girl. The blue haired girl snapped herself into a defencive stance, one in which she was positioned like a cat defending themselves, turquoise eyes fearful. "Good you're all better now, right?" the blue haired girl was perplexed for a moment before noticing the lack of pain snapping her head to her side. Not only was the wound closed her white dress, that ironically mirrored that of the girl before her, had no blood in it, though it was still torn.

"Why?" spoke the formerly injured girl, "Why help me, there can't be any gain?"

The dragon girl, though initially perplexed, smiled genuinely, "What reason do I need to help someone in need?" The counter question froze the other girl as the the dragon one extended her hand in greeting, "I'm Purple Dreamy Eyes Dragon. What's your name?" The blue haired girl moved to a sitting position but hung her head avoiding eye contact. Dreamy Eyes retracted her hand, "Do you not have one?"

"Not really," replied the blue haired girl, she hadn't bothered to learn how the workers labeled her and big sis/sister wasn't something she could be called by the girl before her.

"May I give you one then?" the blue haired girl's head snapped up, even with Dreamy Eyes' sheepish tone and movements the was a genuine light in her jewel eyes that made the other nod. Dreamy Eyes gently touched the blue haired girl's forehead before smiling, "Winter Tybalt," she stated simply, removing her hand.

"Winter . . . Tybalt . . ." she repeated tears of joy slipping from her blue-green eyes, "I love it." Winter was balling now, she barely choked out, "Thank you." Dreamy Eyes merely smiled, opening her arms and lending Winter a shoulder to cry on.

It was around half an hour later when Winter stopped crying, she whipped her eyes before speaking. "You didn't need to do that," Winter said quietly attempting to remove herself from Dreamy Eyes embrace when the dragon girl's grip tightened slightly, "Dreamy-"

"Yes I did," Dreamy Eyes spoke cutting off the other girl, "I was like you once. Nameless and placeless, with no one who understood or was able and willing to," Winter was shocked by this, _But you're so kind, Dreamy Eyes. _Winter thought, _What reason would there be for you to be placeless? _"So if it's alright with you," Dreamy Eyes began, "I'd like to be your friend."

Winter just looked up utterly speechless at the dragon girl, tears renewed. "I'd love to be friends with you."

xxxxxxxxx

**V. The ability to smile in spite of all they've gone though **

Winter yawned stretching her arms before standing up on the tree branch she'd napped on. Dreamy Eyes wanted to meet her in the clearing today, she didn't know what for though. Winter smiled dusting herself off, she adjusted her light magenta seater, sailor uniform skirt, dark blue shorts beneath, and white boots before jumpin' off to the next branch makin' her way to the clearing. She made it there about half an hour later landing flawlessly feet first on the rock Dreamy Eyes had been sitting on the day they meet, "You've really taken to the feline acrobatics."

Turning her head Winter saw Dreamy Eyes' silhouette in a tree's shadow, "You bet," she spoke smiling toward her friend sitting herself on the rock, "I love it out here the towns really make me feel caged like before. But out here," Winter, now looking toward the waterfall, continued hardly noticing her friend, in her usual white dress, coming toward her, "In the open air, I can feel my freedom." Winter turned smiling before seeing the wrapped box in Dreamy Eyes' hands.

"Do you know what today is Winter?" Dreamy Eyes asked smiling even as Winter shook her head, "The day we met. That's right," Dreamy Eyes continued giggling at the dumbfounded expression on her friend's face, "As of today we've known one another a whole year. Here," Dreamy Eyes handed Winter the box, "It's a present. I think today would be much better for gift giving as your 'birthday' so close to christmas. We'll just do whatever hang out experience the other wants to do with us on their birthdays, mommy and I do the same kind of thing," Dreamy Eyes explained, "Come on open it."

Winter untied the ribbon before lifting the box's lid she gasped dropping the lid out of shock. Inside the box was a hat, the same kind her mother Esdeath wore just styled a little differently. Winter slowly lifted the gift up and to its proper place on her head, "How do I look?"

Dreamy Eyes took in her friend ignoring the joyful tears, her smile grew. "Even better than I thought you would. I've enchanted it too, so it grows with you."

Winter gulped before hugging her friend, "Thank you," she said through her tears. A few minutes of crying later Winter pulled away slightly, "Hey Dreamy Eyes," the dragon in question hummed in response, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What about?" Dreamy Eyes prompted.

Winter took a deep breath, "Why'd you pick Scorn as your codename? Does it have somethin' to do with callin' yourself formerly placeless the day we met?"

Dreamy Eyes was biting her lip looking dejectedly away, just before Winter could say never mind she spoke. "I knew you'd ask eventually," she explained, "I just thought I had more time." With that Dreamy Eyes explained how she was made from the single act known as indragon and how she stayed in Dragon Elder Kagutsuchi's care for three _millennia_. How her Mommy had saved her from griffins who had only wished to smash the duds that Kagutsuchi replaced the real eggs with when he had no choice but to go elsewhere. Why Dreamy Eyes was the dragon who Winter met one year ago. "And that's why I picked Scorn," she concluded, "The reason I fight is to put an end to the crime my shire committed. Besides," Dreamy Eyes added, "My existence has been scorned from the very start. It's pretty fitting, no?" she joked with the same genuine smile as always.

Winter hugged her friend again, _How can you still be able smile after all that? _"Remember what you did for me after you gave me my name?" Dreamy Eyes' eyes shoot open at the rhetorical question, "Well let me do the same for you right now, please," Winter continued, "Don't hold back." And Dreamy Eyes didn't she cried the tears she'd been keepin' in during her explanation.

xxxxxxxxx

Winter's mindscape

"All of the memories you've dragged up," Winter spoke advancing on the creature, "Have only strengthened my resolve against you. I," she stopped moving to stand her ground, "Am not an idiot. I know that reality must balance out good and bad or we can't continue to live. I know you aren't me the same way Amethyst isn't Mal(Scorn's Mom)." Winter smiled, "After all I'm a half breed of the same nature. So," she continued in a kinder tone, "Do we have to fight or has there never been a reason to begin with?"

The leopard glowed blue, shifting to fanus form, now a twentyish young man with snow leopard ears and tail stood before Winter. "**The girl**," he began, "**The one who gave you a name. How much do you care for her?**"

Winter blushed, "If you're thinkin' what I think you are then do I really have to say it?"

He smirked, "**If you could would you be her mate?**" Blush deepening Winter simply nodded, "**I see then please listen to my true plea. I am Chill**," he finally introduced himself, "**A Blood Chilled Snow Leopard, if what you've shown are your true feelings then accept the blood in your veins and become like Maggie(Mal).**"

"I do," Winter responded, "I always have." That was the last thing Winter recalled of that exchange.

xxxxxxxxx

Reality some days later

Winter roused slowly, now adorned with snow leopard ears and tail herself(though hatless currently), she sat up in a bed eyes still closed just listening to the sound of Dreamy Eyes beside her. Than her ears twitched as a new scent accompanied the sound of footsteps, Winter opened her eyes as her head snapped toward the door. At the sounds Dreamy Eyes own ears twitched as she sat up rubbing her eyes before seeing Winter's risen form. "Thank goodness," she spoke catching Winter's attention, "I was starting to get worried."

Before another word could be spoken the door was opened, in the doorway was a girl with short brown hair, jade green eyes, purple dragon ears and tail long enough to drag on the ground were it not being held tense curved up by the girl in question. "Finally," the girl sighed letting her tail drag now as she made her way to a wooden chair against the wall, "Do you have any idea how much you've made my little hatchling worry?" Winter shook her head realising the girl was Mal(codename), Dreamy Eyes' Mommy. "Around how much I was worried about Knight(also a codename) when Red was helpin' her," Mal explained clearly aware of how much Dreamy Eyes had told Winter.

Winter hung her head, "I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't think that was the 'birthday' that would happen." _**Of course you didn't**_, Winter's ears shoot up at Chill's voice.

Mal smirked, "I see your guardian spirit has made himself know," she commented standing and walking toward the door, "Discuss what has happened with him to the point you understand the change." Mal stopped and turned back at the doorway, "Come on Dreamy Eyes," _Oh they aren't using code names right now_, thought Winter remembering something Dreamy Eyes said about Knight preferring her codename. "Let's," continued Maggie, "Give the new pair some space and wait outside."

Dreamy Eyes sighed but complied with her Mom's request, she too stopped at the doorway turning back toward her friend. She gulped, "I'll be right outside if you need me," the expression on her face held so much longing, Winter couldn't have missed it if she tried. And with that the door was closed. _**Well**_, began Chill, _**she's more versed than I expected.**_

Winter growled, _Why expect less? That was Dreamy Eyes' Mom of course she's well versed in her brethren._

Chill chuckled, _**Even her family gets you defence**_, Winter could hear his smile, _**I was correct in trusting you. Now**_**, **his tone went from cheerful casual to serious, _**remember the plea I mentioned before**_**,** Winter's expression softened, _**Well it began like this . . .**_

Chill proceeded to tell Winter about his mate and the circumstances that turned her death into his downfall into corruption. Winter quickly agreed to find a way to reunite the two before Chill explained the reason for _Blood Chilled_ in their species name. _I only have two more questions_, Winter paused waiting for a reaction but continued after receiving none, _First: Why couldn't I tell the change was comin' like Mal? _

_**Simple**_, he began, _**as I have already explained the balance between Red, regular, and the snow white blood of the great frost tigers is integral to our power. As such given you have had my blood, even though corrupted, from the moment you could have blood the changes of said blood are as unnoticeable as the body changes humans experience every seven years. **_Winter could hear his smirk, _**They aren't apparent until they're in the way, or right in your face.**_

_Okay_, Winter responded with a sigh, _second: How do mates actually work for felines like us?_

_**Ah yes**_, Chill responded knowingly having anticipated the question, _**exactly like the others except, we must decide for ourselves that the person is our mate.**_

_So I chose you don't have any say?_ responded Winter.

_**I'm allowed an opinion**_, began Chill, _**but felines like us do what we like. Instinct is truly a mere guide for us. Have you already found your match then?**_

His comment was more of a statement that a question but Winter contently sighed, _You know I have. I'm just not sure how to proceed._

_**Oh I believe you do**_, Chill telepathically spoke knowingly, _**You've been building it for years.**_ Winter contemplated that before realizing what he was speaking of, _**Oh dear**_, the comment startled Winter, _**it would appear someone's tired of waiting to meet you.**_ Sighing again Winter braced herself for the person about to burst through the door.

xxxxxxxxx

During that discussion outside the room

Dreamy Eyes leaned against the door that separated her from Winter. "So she's the girl huh," Maggie commented. "The one you gave a name to."

Dreamy Eyes nodded hands held behind her back, "Yeah that's Winter."

"She really is Chiller(Esdeath) and Drake's(Tatsumi) kid," Maggie stated, "I wonder what could have changed that outcome if anything. That aside," Maggie said changing her tone from dejected to a 'casual misjiff', "She your mate or what?"

Dreamy Eyes instantly reddened, "Mommy!" she exclaimed, moving away for the door, as Maggie giggled. "Besides," Dreamy Eyes reasoned dejectedly, "She's feline, even if Winter is my mate, it's completely her choice. She has to make the first move or it doesn't count. And why would she chose a scorned creature like me."

Maggie growled at this, "You're more than that Dreamy Eyes," she embraced her daughter, "You are my little hatchling, the kindest creature I know. You're a brilliant medic, a great listener, and amazingly cute to boot," Maggie smiled down at her daughter, "Anyone should feel honored to have you as their mate."

Dreamy Eyes smiled whipping her eyes, "Thanks Mom," she said, "I needed that."

"Anytime," responded Maggie. Both pairs of dragon ears twitched as they heard the front door of the base open, followed by metal boots and Kuro's pawsteps. The mother-daughter pair sighed, "Looks like she's back." Dreamy Eyes nodded at her mother's statement. "So let's buy Winter as much time as we can," the pair smirked as they turned the path to their current location into a maze.

By the time Knight, or Seryu Ubiquitous as she was known previously, made her way to the recuperation room Winter was using she was livid. She slammed the door open stomping her way in front of Winter, who was seated rather properly on the edge of the bed. For a few moments they stared at each other. Winter examining Knight's Dark Grey wolf ears and tail as both twitched in extreme agitation. Knight doing the same but with all aside from Winter's animal limbs. Knight growled pulling Winter's hat from behind her back, changing Winter's expression from neutral to agitated, "Give it back."

Knight's eyes widened in surprised confusion before speaking, "Why?"

"Why!?" Winter growled, "It's mine, the first gift I ever received! Now give-" Winter stood, stomping, still growling, and eyes growing slitted as she glared, "**GIVE IT BACK!**"

Knight attempted to hold the hat away when her arm was frozen in place along with her legs, "Hey," she growled but Winter ignored her and grabbed her hat hugging it to her chest. Knight grunted, "Kuro," the dog whimpered but he too was trapped in ice, "Dam. A little help would be nice."

"Yeah," Maggie began, entering the room, exasperatedly, "Dreamy Eyes told you not to use the hat. So you need to apologize to Winter," Knight growled when-

"Winter," the girl in question looked to her friend, "I'm sorry I tried to stop her-"

Winter silenced her friend by embracing her, "Don't worry about it," all except Knight's arm unfroze, "It's not your fault she wouldn't listen." Dreamy Eyes nodded knowing her friend was right, "Glad that's settled. Now," Winter let go of Dreamy Eyes, "Could help me get it on I'm not sure how to work it with my ears."

Winter held out the hat to her friend, Dreamy Eyes smiled her eyes lighting up as she nodded, "Of course."

Knight merely stared as she observed the two friends. Winter had closed her eyes completely trusting Dreamy Eyes, "Remind you of something?" Maggie's comment drew Knight's attention to her before her gaze returned to the younger pair.

"It does," Knight mused. It reminded her of when Mal gave her the ponytail holder she was wearing. Her free hand reach to touch it before Knight walked up to the pair. Winter turned to her, now with her hat on and ears still out. "I'm sorry," apologized Knight bowing, "I had no real right to do that. I'm still recovering my true sense of Justice from my time with the former empire."

"Apology accepted," Winter spoke unfreezing Knight's arm, "Just do me a favor, let me join you guys properly." Winter's request startled everyone in the room.

"Are you certain about this?" Maggie began, "There will be no going back after you join."

Winter smirked, "The only thing I still have left to do here is help my little sister through what I just went through. After that I don't really have somethin' to stand for here. So being a guardian and helping everyone officially fits what I need perfectly."

"Well than," Maggie began smirking herself, "Any ideas for your actual code name?"

Winter grinned, she'd been thinking about it long and hard but a certain German word was perfect. "Blitzkrieg," she said, "Fitting, no?"

xxxxxxxxx

Northern Tribe's mountains present

_You sure they're up here? _Blitz asked Chill for what felt like the thousandth time.

_**Yes**_, Chill responded, _**just a little higher and you'll see them.**_

Blitzkrieg growled at the steepness of the mountain side she was on. It took about half an hour to get her head over the top, when Blitz saw the flowers she knew the trip had been worth it. Here on this out of reach for humankind mountain top were flowers identical to the one on lady Snowdrop's cutie mark. Frost Flowers they had been dubbed by Chill when he first found them when he confessed to his mate. Blitz yanked herself over the edge and began to look for one that had only just bloomed. She didn't search long finding an indigo purple one only just in full bloom. She picked it with her tail and jumped off the mountain. There wasn't any moment to spare so she opened a portal below her to the clearing.

xxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Dreamy Eyes

She looked at the note again, for the thousandth time Dreamy Eyes read the words Blitz had written for her this morning.

_Meet me at the clearing around sundown today._

_Love, _

_Blitzkrieg,_

_Winter Tybalt_

Sure they'd written notes to each other before but the never like that. Never with love at the end or both code and real names. _This has to be important_, thought Dreamy Eyes as entered the clearing. She sat down on the rock and watched as the sun's light faded. The purple of twilight set in when Scorn's ears twitched at the sound of an opening portal.

Winter smirked spinning herself so Dreamy Eyes couldn't see the flower in her tail as she landed just like the day they'd met just on her back and not her face this time. Quickly Winter got to her feet, placing the flower in the snow drift so it would remain a surprise. "Close your eyes please Scorn," Blitz requested.

Dreamy Eyes quickly complied covering her dragon ears for good measure. Sight gone Dreamy Eyes couldn't guess she was hearing Blitzkrieg mess with a bouquet, which she'd stored in the lake with the assistance of frost, as she placed the finishing flower in. "Can I open them now?" Dreamy Eyes questioned when the noise stopped.

"Yeah," responded Winter, "Go ahead." Dreamy Eyes gasped as she spotted the flowers, "Red tulips - Declaration of love," Winter began, "White lilies - It's heavenly to be with you, Gladiolus - Remembrance and strength, Stock - You'll always be beautiful to me, White Daisies - loyal love, Red Carnation - Deep love or passion, Sterling Silver Roses - Love at first sight, Camellias; Pink - Longing for You, Red - You're a Flame in My Heart, White - You're Adorable, and Shepherd's purse - I'll give you my everything." Winter walked forward removing the Frost Flower that Dreamy Eyes didn't recognize. "Last but not least," Winter continued blushing slightly now, "Frost Flowers, they grow where only ice and snow may reach and bloom only in snowstorms." Winter wrapped it around Dreamy Eyes golden color, "It means you have melted the heart of a creature of ice."

Upon hearing this Dreamy Eyes looked up utterly speechless at the implications. "Do you mean-" she cut herself of afraid of the counter answer.

Winter went to one knee as she offered Dreamy Eyes the Bouquet, "Purple Dreamy Eyes Dragon, Scorn, daughter of Maggie, Mal of Dragon Guardians, Elemental dragon of this realm. You from the day we meet have shown," Winter removed a paper from her satchel showing it to Dreamy Eyes not needing to read it, "I. The strength to stand by my side both on and off the battlefield, II. The determination to reach your goals no matter the obstacles, III. You combine the worlds of both my parents, IV. The kindness to keep me grounded you, you even poses V. The ability to smile in spite of all you've been through," a few tears of joy escaped Scorn's eyes as she recognized the list style on the paper, "Now, Dreamy Eyes my beloved Dragon, Would you do me, Blitzkrieg the Blood Chilled Snow Leopard, Winter Tybalt, the girl you granted a name seven years ago," Dreamy Eyes' tears were falling, restrained but falling, at this point, "The honor of being your mate?"

Dreamy Eyes couldn't believe it. Winter, her beloved feline was actually choosing her. Scorn's tears flowed freely, through speechless she tacked Winter, moving the Bouquet and list out of the way with the wind. "Yes!" she exclaimed when she found her voice again, "Nothing could make me happier." Winter kissed Dreamy Eyes and they both knew it was only the first kiss of many.

* * *

**Author Note: There will eventually be a tale about Mal and Knight, but I have other things to deal with mainly school. Anyway hope you enjoyed Maggie out**


End file.
